The Trouble With Wishful Thinking
by Megs77
Summary: Alfred had always lived life hoping for the best.  Unfortunately when all you hope for is the good, the bad will hit you even harder.


**Doctor's Office**

** Okay, so this is actually the first real story I'm writing for Hetalia. I was having a discussion with my mom earlier this evening and that's what spawned this. There's a bit of making out in this chapter but I don't think it's anything to get an M-rating. The rating may change later on though. I hope you enjoy!**

Someone once told me that if you don't expect good things to happen to you then two things will happen. The first is that, when that something good does happen to you, you'll be that much happier. The second is that you could never be disappointed. Now, I can't remember who exactly gave me that piece of advice but I do remember thinking that it was one of the most depressing things I had ever heard. Seriously, who wants to go through life always expecting the worst? I for one had no desire to live that way. Little did I know that things would have come to this.

I guess I began thinking that way after my first trip to the doctor. I had been having terrible headaches for a few weeks. It seemed like they were starting to become a regular thing. When I would complain about how bad they were Arthur would bark at me to get checked out by a doctor. You see, the doctor isn't really my thing. I've always hated the smell of their offices and those stupid thin sheets of paper that cover the small examination counter. Something about the noise they made when you sat on them always seemed to piss me off for some reason. Everytime he suggested it I would play down the severity of the headache and come up with some excuse to skip out on the doctor idea. A small part of me felt bad when I would see the concern in his eyes. I knew he cared about me, a lot.

It was one day when my my head began to really hurt. I mean, dude it hurt so badly. I turned out all of the lights and buried my head under some pillows just to block out any form of light. I literally felt like I was dying. I stayed that way for a few hours, drifting in and out of sleep until I knew it was time for me to take some more migraine medicine. When pulled myself off of the bed I saw double. Everything in the room had a twin. I was obviously totally freaked and called out for Arthur. He usually left me alone when I felt this bad so when he entered the room he automatically knew something was wrong. When I told him what had happened he hurriedly helped me out to the car and drove me straight to the hospital.

I kept my eyes closed the whole ride there. Unfortunately, even through my eyelids sudden bursts of brightness from headlights of other cars would cause my head to throb even worse. Arthur would mutter things every now and again about how I should have gotten this checked out sooner and blah blah blah. I really wasn't in the mood for his criticisms but I also didn't want to argue. I stayed silent, praying we got there soon.

Arriving at the hospital was bittersweet. I was happy to be out of the car and hopefully on my way to getting some kickass pain meds. The bitter parts were all of the bright freaking lights and knowing that I would probably be poked and prodded like some kind of lab rat. Had I mentioned that I really hated needles? Arthur kept a firm hold on my arm as he guided me through the automatic doors to the emergency room. Sometimes living with him could be a pain. The Englishman could be really up my ass about some stuff. I knew he only did it because he cared but still, give it a rest dude. Now was one of the times I really appreciated his need to be in control of pretty much anything. He sat me down easily in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and ran his fingers gently through my hair. "I'm going to go to the desk and check you in. I'll be back love." He whispered to me, taking into consideration my noise sensitivity. The short kiss he placed on my cheek brought a little smile to my lips. Even when I felt completely awful he was always able to have that affect on me.

I covered my eyes as best I could with my hands, wishing that someone would turn those effing lights off. And was it possible for a brother to get a little tylenol? I hadn't gotten to take my migraine pills as I was being swept off to the hospital. I mentally kicked myself for not keeping some in my coat pocket. Whatever.

Before I knew it, Arthur was back at my side. He settled into the chair next to mine and took my hand into his, giving it a tight squeeze. "The nurse said that it wouldn't be too long before a physician would come and get you." I didn't reply, I just leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder. For some reason this always helped comfort me a least a little bit.

Arthur let go of my hand and snaked his arms around my shoulders. I sighed when he began to run his hands through my hair again. He knew it was something that always eased my headaches. Sometimes he would lay in bed with me for hours and do this. It always amazed me how caring he was.

"I certainly hope nothing is seriously wrong my dear." He said, his voice was so small. I knew he was trying to be quiet for me but I could also sense some worry in his voice. I put on my best smile.

"Nah, there's no way. The doc is just going to give me some meds and tell me to change my horrible eating habits. There's nothing to worry about." That's what I really thought. I figured there was no way something could happen to me, nothing at all.

The next thirty minutes or so were spent in silence. Arthur never stopped rubbing my head which I was so thankful for. I literally felt like my brain was getting ready to explode. When the nurse called my name I almost jumped out of my own skin. The waiting room had become so quiet in the short time we were there. I stood up, Arthur at my side holding onto my hand protectively.

The nurse was the first person I actually got a good look at since we had entered the hospital. I had tried to keep my eyes closed most of the time. She was a shorter lady, a little on the bigger side. Her dishwater blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with a maroon scrunchy that matched her scrubs. I saw a small tattoo on the back of her neck poking out of her shirt. It kind of looked like it could have been a zodiac symbol? She led us down a series of seemingly never-ending hallways until she stopped, hanging a clipboard on the back of one of the doors.

"If you just want to lay down on the bed I'm going to start with just a couple simple tests." She said, motioning toward the small bed in the center of the room. Oh great, tests...I hated tests. I think she could sense my hesitance because she began to smile sweetly.

"You don't need to worry, it's just blood pressure and easy stuff like that. I promise I won't hurtcha." She reassured me. I shot a glance in Arthur's direction and he nodded his head, urging me to sit. I eventually gave in and took a seat. My eyes darted to the different machines in the room. Some of them looked very intimidating. I silently hoped that none of these would need to be used on me.

The nurse did various things for about ten minutes or so. She took my blood pressure as she asked me about the headaches I had been having. I answered her questions as my mind wandered to what the doctor would do to me. I was praying it didn't have anything to do with needles. She just nodded in response to my answeres as she used her stethiscope to hear my heartbeat. I jumped a little when the cold metalk touched my bare chest. A small laugh escaped the young woman's lips and she apologized to me. When she was finished she jotted a few scribbles down on my chart and then looked back at the two of us. "Doctor Thompson will be with you very shortly. Have a wonderful evening Alfred." She smiled politely and then disappeared down the hallway.

I fiddled with my fingers nervously. This stupid room had that affect on me. Arthur chuckled lightly and reached up to cup my chin. "Calm down love, the doctor isn't even here yet and you're already trembling." He wasn't lying. I wasn't shaking a lot or anything, just a slight amount. It's funny that I hadn't even noticed.

"Hopefully we don't have to be here much longer, I'm kind of getting hungry." I moaned, rubbing my stomach. This made him laugh again. "I swear, all you think about is that stomach of yours." Arthur replied. I shrugged my shoulders and wore my cutest smile. "I guess I can't help it." That face got him every single time. He gave a small sigh and leaned forward, placing an affectionate kiss on my lips. Now, if there was one thing that I couldn't live without (besides food) it was Arthur's kisses. They were so gentle and so perfect.

His emerald eyes met mine and I noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. "I don't think you realize how utterly adorable you are when you make that face Alfred." He said in almost a whisper. I batted my eyes ever so slightly and leaned forward, pressing my forehead against his. The color on his cheeks grew even pinker which brought me a sort of satisfaction. This time I was the one that leaned in for the kiss. I was a bit more demanding than he had been. This was literally one of my favorite things to do. He gave an involuntary whimper when my tongue traced his bottom lip. It was my adorable little way of asking him to open up.

He hesitated at first, something he always did just to show that I didn't have complete dominance in our little lip-lock. After a few more seconds of prodding he finally parted his lips, allowing me access. My tongue eargerly met his and I began to move rhythmically inside of his mouth. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me when he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him. Man, I loved him so much. To my enjoyment, the kiss continued for a couple more minutes until a sharp knock on the door startled both of us.

Arthur pulled away quickly, his head snapped in the direction of the door. I took a little longer to turn away from him. When I finally got up the nerve I turned my head to see the doctor standing in the doorway. An awkward smile graced his features as he strolled in casually. I shot a glance at Arthur who's eyes were fixed firmly on the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt you two." He said. His tone was almost playful, I could already tell I liked this guy. There was a small rolling stool in a corner of the room and he sat down on it easily, moving closer to the bed. His eyes scanned over the notes that the nurse had written earlier.

"So Alfred, it's seems you've been having some frequent headaches lately?" He questioned, eyes not leaving the piece of paper. "How did they start?"

I went back to playing with my fingers. "Well, I started getting them regularly a few weeks ago."

"How many a week?"

"Five or six maybe? They would last for what seemed like hours." The doctor pulled a pen from his pocket and jotted something down quickly. "So what decided to make you come in today?

I looked back over at Arthur who was busying himself with something on his cellphone. "Well, I was having one of my headaches but when I got up to take some meds I was totally seeing double. It was really trippy."

The doctor only nodded, scribbling something else. He asked me a few more questions, some important and some seeming not so much. He then rose to his feet and headed back for the door, hanging my chart back on the hook. "I'm going to schedule you a CT scan. It's basically an x-ray of your brain." This news got Arthur's attention. For the first time since the doctor entered the room he looked over at him.

"You saying that you were seeing double can be a symptom of a brain tumor. Though it is rather unlikely we always like to be safe in these kinds of situations." Suddenly I felt rather nauseated. "One of the nurses will be back in to take you to the imaging room. You don't have to worry though, the scan itself only takes about ten minutes or so. And I'll make sure that you have the results before you leave tonight."

Even though he was trying to reassure me I wasn't feeling much better. I smiled though and managed to nod my head.

Then we were alone again, only this time I didn't really feel like making out. I knew Arthur could sense my uneasiness because he patted my knee. "Don't worry about one thing. You'll have this test and then we'll be on our way back home where we can just sleep this whole incident off." My only response was a weak smile.

The doctor had been right, the test hadn't taken much time at all. The dye that they had injected into me had been kind of a pain in the ass though. For a few minutes everything tasted metallic...let's just say it wasn't my favorite flavor.

The nurse showed me back to the room where Arthur sat there eagerly waiting for me. His eyes scanned my entire body and I knew exactly what he was thinking. Before the test they made me change into one of the flimsy hospital gowns. It wasn't until the nurse had left the room that the dirty smile crossed his lips.

"Stop being a perv." I said, my mouth twisting into a playful smirk. In all reality I didn't want him to stop, and by the look in his eyes he didn't intend to. I raised a finger when I saw him stand up. I turned around and pulled the door shut. I didn't dare make that mistake again. When I faced him once more he closed the gap between us, pulling me back in for another kiss.

Now, the thing about Arthur was that he had two different types of kisses. The first was just a kiss for all occasions. It was gentle, sweet and quick. Now don't get me wrong, I loved these but his other kiss was by far my favorite. I called these his gettin' some kisses. They were much more passionate and rough which I absolutely loved. Arthur could be rather reserved and refined most of the time, especially when were in a public place. When the time came though he would lose all of his inhibitions and just succomb to his lust. It was the hottest thing ever.

His hands explored my body as his tongue danced wildly with mine. I was the one who broke the kiss first to get some air. Did he not have any lungs? Yeesh! His emerald eyes had grown dark and his grin was even wider. I felt like he was circling me like his prey and I was totally cool with that. He pushed me back towards the bed, forcing me into an awkward half sitting half laying position. I quickly readjusted myself to something more comfortable.

He attacked my mouth again earning a tiny moan from me. If we would have been at home I would have been much louder, I knew how much he liked it when I made noise. I decided to play it safe in public though. Being caught heavily making out would be kind of humiliating. His hands moved to the ties on the the hospital gown. He had gotten the top set undone and was working on the bottom when a knock interrupted his actions.

"Bollocks." Arthur snapped, moving quickly back to the chair next to the bed. I grinned as I began to re-tie the strings he had undone. It was so cute when he used those English phrases. The doctor entered a few moments later and I prayed he didn't think anything was up. I mean, he had caught us kind of making out before, but this had been a little more intense.

There were some more papers in his hands than before. I could also see he was holding what looked to be the pictures of my brain. Of course I had no idea what all of the different colors and splotches meant. My eyes then moved to his face. He looked a little wierder than before, not as happy I guessed. He sat down once again on the stool and looked over the papers once more before turning his eyes back to me.

"Well, we recieved the results of the scan. I looked them over with the help of one of our neurologists."

I looked over at Arthur again, he seemed rather nervous this time. He probably picked up on the fact that the doctor didn't seem as friendly as before.

I nodded my head, turning my attention back to him. "So what's up? Everything's okay, right?" He was starting to make me feel a bit uneasy at this point. Surely nothing was wrong.

"Alfred, there's really no easy way to tell anyone something like this."

My stomach dropped. This was definitely not something I wanted to be hearing. Not at all.

"I'm afraid we found a tumor."

**Remember to leave me a review! I'd like to know what you all think!**


End file.
